The present invention relates to a rotating-belt printing machine for textile products and the like.
As is known, various types of printing apparatus are used for the single- or multiple-color printing of textile products. Such apparatuses differ from one another in the printing methods and the printing devices used according to the productivities and quality of the finished product required.
In particular, planar frame printing systems are known which use a very long fixed table on which the fabric is placed and on which a frame-holder carriage slides and moves along the table with ratios which can vary according to the ratio of the drawing, using lateral sliding guides which are equal to the length of said table.
This system is used for relatively low and good-quality quantities of product, since the operator constantly monitors the printing process and can perform correction at every stroke, but the dimensions of the tables and the deformations which can occur in guides of such length make work very difficult and require large areas for installation.
Other known printing systems relate to rotary machines, i.e. machines which use the rotation of the belt and which maintain the printing stations fixed for the simultaneous printing of multiple colors.
However, said machines, which due to the plurality of printing stations allow considerable productions, do not ensure a perfect execution of the product, also due to the registration systems used, which consist of mechanical or hydraulic clamps which grip the belt at its sides and push it into registration by referring to external stroke limits. These systems can cause considerable problems, since the clamps do not ensure a perfect grip due to slippages and most of all, even in the case of very small errors, cannot ensure re-registration after a considerable number of rotations of the belt.
Other planar frame machines use the rotation of the belt stretched between two end cylinders, reducing the area occupation with respect to conventional planar fixed tables.